Discovering Harmony
by TheGr8MrFish
Summary: After a group of six friends go to a bar, they wake up the next morning to find they have each manifested a pony from the mane 6 into real life! They go on to love, tolerate, and learn just what harmony really is. Rated M for swearing and some graphic scnes. First fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi I'm fish and I have made this Fanfic because I wanted to write something about my favorite cartoon, so here goes! Also, DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony, but if Lauren Faust would ever like to retire, I would be happy to take it over for her :P

_**Discovering Harmony**_

_** Chapter 1_**_

If it wasn't for my friend's pure honesty and obvious care, I'd just think I was a useless waste. I would probably be fully oblivious to the fact that a great force on this great green planet could be possible, let alone know it existed. Through the help of my friends, big or small, gentle or vicious, human or… _not_, then I would be oblivious completely to the amazing force of love and tolerance. That force having six main properties: Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, and above all, Magic. Magic takes many forms through sorcery, tricks, and witchcraft. But nothing compares to the magic of friendship, which is the main property of these six elements which make up what I've come to discover: Harmony. And it all started in sixth grade, at middle school.

I met Brian after couple weeks in science. He seemed like a quiet guy until I actually met him, but then I learned he's a very good person who is open minded, funny, and likeable. The only problem with him is the fact he's open minded. He's been hated for his odd likes and he's been put down. If it wasn't for me, the big intimidating kid at his side, it might have gotten worse. A full description on him is easy; he's an Asian nerd who loves video games, movies, television, and his spiky black hair. Over all, he's like me but I'm taller, have brown hair, and am Caucasian. We had a decent friendship, playing MineCraft all the time, texting, playing Yugioh, and just being random. But there was a bit of a change later on, when we met our gothic dirty minded Italian friend, Ethan. He seemed a good guy, just a few life problems that we never held against him, and he was funny. He joined our small group and eventually started our love of something we now find to be our favorite thing. It went like this:

Lunch time, 2011, November, the day of change as I call it. Ethan came to join me and Brian at our usual table, and he started a conversation with what can be called a simple question, but was really an enigma to me and Brian.

"You guys like My Little Pony?" he asked us. Not two seconds afterwards were me and Brian laughing.

"WHAT?" me and Brian asked between fits of laughter. "Are you crazy? Of course we don't!"

"Why not?" Ethan asked casually. Me and Brian stopped laughing and gave him a look.

"Duh, it's a show for little girls!" I told him plainly. Brian followed it with "you don't actually watch that girls show, right?"

Ethan looked at us and clearly said "yes I most certainly do watch it, and I love it." After that, a whole day of mocking laughter continued on and I found myself later at home, at my desk, using YouTube on my laptop. I was bordily watching repeats of The Yogscast and I needed something to do before my head exploded. I thought back to earlier in the day and remembered the fact Ethan liked My Little Pony. 'What the hell' I thought to myself. 'Won't hurt anyone and I can always deny watching it.' I then typed "My Little Pony episode 1" in the search bar and watched the first episode of the series. Afterwards I watched the second part. Then I watched episode three… then four… and five… before I could realize I wasn't able to stop watching, I had finished season one.

"Mother… Of… Celestia…" I said for the very first, but certainly not last time. The next day at school, I admitted to all that I was a "brony" and not long after I got Brian to watch it as well. I think he loved it more than me. Later on in the year we met others who were like us. We met some, said goodbye to some, but all in all, we had formed a herd. Fast forward 6 years later, me Brian and Ethan are now 19 and we are loving life along with our great friends. Little did we know that that night, the night we went to our first bar, we would change history as the first and last ever to manifest our imagination.

June 18th, 2018, the Bleak Blood Bar.

"Round of shots for us six, good sir!" I told the barkeep. He looked at us suspiciously.

"You kids 21?" he growled at us.

"Well… um… bollocks…" I said due to my honesty. My friends groaned at the fact we weren't getting our drinks tonight, except Brian who was only here because we made him come. The bartender laughed.

"I'm just screwin with 'ya! Get wasted, just don't get caught!" our faces lit up with joy as we got our shots, except Brian who pushed his away.

"Guys, tonight is the greatest night for us! We are living!" Ryan, my ginger friend for fifteen years told us.

"I'd rather not have a life…" Brian said passing Ryan his drink.

"AMEN!" Ryan said enjoying the drink. We had come here out of boredom and planned on having a good time, which we did. After a few hours, Brian had to bring us all back to the house we shared due to being jobless except for our successful YouTube career. Brian had to drive being the most sober due to not drinking at all, Ryan being our most drunk passed out in the back. My blonde friend Miles sat in the back with a headache while Ethan and our Mexican friend Andy sang songs. I was in the passanger seat being the second most sober. We later arrived home and Miles went straight to bed while Andy and Ethan stayed up and sang some more downstairs, leaving me and Brian the duty of getting Ryan in bed. We put him in bed and got the other two to go to sleep. Afterwards me and Brian enjoyed the quiet and sat out on the balcony.

"Finally those two shut up." I said. Brian laughed.

"For now." He said. We then laughed the night away and went to our own beds for the night, unaware of what we would find when we woke up.


	2. First Announcement

So, yeah… Hi.

It's been a while since I wrote anything for Discovering Harmony or Dwelling on the Past, and I have my reasons. See, you may notice my newest story. It's another "ponyfic," but it's actually in the world of Equestria. You may see that, if you've already read it. Hell, you might be on the story itself reading this notice here right now. But anyways, to the point then!

You see, reader, I really have great and lovely ideas for all these projects. But if you are a writer like me, you know that writing is a long and hard process. So, I want to, instead of doing them all simultaneously, collect votes for a primary focus story. So, the way this will work is simple; I will write the next two chapters to each story, and when I complete that, I will look to see which story has the most reviews. The one with the most will be my primary project. I will repeat that process the second I finish the primary. The next story with the most reviews will be my next primary.

Understand how this works? If not, re-read or complain in the reviews (because that means I'll get more reviews and your vote will be a sort of automatic, if you wish to call it that.).

Please, pass these stories around, I want to grow my fame and let people know that there are creative young minds out there. I see fanfictions as a way of jumpstarting my eventual career as an author, so all you can do helps.

Also, a little side-note; I will release an upload schedule once I have my primary project. So, once that gets completed, you can expect a regular "dosage," let's put it.

Thanks for reading! Please keep up on me and pass me around to some mates, and we will see what happens!

-Fish


End file.
